pats_the_super_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Show Season 4
List of The Super Show Season 4 The gang is back for the 4th season instalment in the semi-original youtube series by Supermet567(Patrick Nestor III) This season's major Cast members are Patrick Nestor III, Tyler Nestor and Alex Nestor. Minor Cast members are Zachery Marcello, Patrick Nestor Jr(Dad), Christine Nestor(Mom), Patrick Lenihan and Steven Galietta. This Season The 3 boys get a personality change, They star in a game show, Alex starts acting older, Patrick decides to move out of the house and more! List of Season 4 Episodes {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"|Title !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"|Short Summary and Original airdate !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="95"|Episodes # |- |rowspan="2"| " Brotherly Lockdown " || November 22, 2013 ||align="center"| 39 ||align="center"| Written by-Pat Nestor III ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Patrick has had it with Tyler and Alexs arguing and locks them in a single room so they can get along, but things go wrong when the door is locked and they key is gone! |- |rowspan="2"| "Christmas Wishes" || December, 2013 ||align="center"| 40 ||align="center"| Written by-Pat Nestor III ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Patrick and his friends fight over who gets to buy the last game for christmas, meanwhile Alex tries to get Santa's number |- |rowspan="2"| " Aging Alex " || January, 2014 ||align="center"| 41 ||align="center"| Written by-Pat Nestor III ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Pat and Tyler trick Alex into acting like an adult for his birthday, but things ngo way to far |- |rowspan="2"| " Day in the Life of Patrick Lenihan" || Janurary, 2014 ||align="center"| 42 ||align="center"| Written by-Pat Nestor III ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| We get to know more about our friend Patrick Lenihan. |- |rowspan="2"| " Day in the Life of Steven Galietta" || Feb, 2014 ||align="center"| 43 ||align="center"| Written by-Pat Nestor III ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| We get to know more about our friend Steven Galietta. |- |rowspan="2"| " Super Skits 5" || Feb, 2014 ||align="center"| 44 ||align="center"| Written by-Pat Nestor III ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| We get to know more about our friend Patrick Lenihan. |- |rowspan="2"| "The Nestor Games" || March, 2014 ||align="center"| 45 ||align="center"| Written by-Pat Nestor III & Zachery Marcello ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Patrick and Zachery and Tyler compete in the first ever Nestor Games! |- |rowspan="2"| "The Bruce Project II" || March, 2014 ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-Patrick Nestor III/ Patrick Nestor JR ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Kyle and Ted return to film Old man Bruce's house..but a strange secret lies inside his house! |- |rowspan="2"| UNKNOWN SCEDULED EPISODES|| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| |- |rowspan="2"| " The Game Show " || TBA, 2013 ||align="center"| 43 ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Pat, Ty, and Alex compete in a game show full of questions, challenges and trivia!. |- |rowspan="2"| " Detective Nest and the case of the missing cookies. " || TBA, 2013 ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Pat becomes a detective again when the cookies are gone!. |- |rowspan="2"| "A Very Super Christmas " || Possibly December, 2013 ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-Patrick Nestor III ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| TSS gang have problems on Christmas! |- |rowspan="2"| "Twitter vs Facebook " || TBA ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Patrick being a Facebook attict meets someone that starts a rivalry |- |rowspan="2"| " Pat and Ben's Excellent Adventure " || TBA, 2013 ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Pat and Ben have a talk show. |- |rowspan="2"| " Untitled 4th part of Nightmare saga " || TBA ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Tyler faces the leader, and has a battle with him/her! |- |rowspan="2"| " The Barney Project " || TBA, 2013 ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| The Nestor family goes on a camping trip to a strange site. But Patrick and his dad start suspecting something isn't right. |- |rowspan="2"| " Secrets Revealed " || TBA, 2013 ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Patrick and the rest of the dream team plan to take down the leader of the Nightmare world! |- |rowspan="2"| " Let's Play 5 " || TBA, 2013 ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Patrick and Zach play at least one more video game to bore you.